A current LCD device generally utilizes a connection scheme between scan lines and pixels as shown in FIG. 1 to execute driving, FIG. 2 is a waveform diagram of driving signals for the scan lines shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, each pixel is connected to one scan line (e.g. GATE_N, GATE_N+1, GATE_N+2), the driving waveforms for the scan lines are shown in FIG. 2, the scan lines are switched on sequentially, a pulse width for each scan line is about 10-20 μs.
When the LCD device has a multi-domain design, the connection scheme between the scan lines and pixels is shown in FIG. 3, each pixel in the drawing is connected to two scan lines, one of the scan lines, which is referred to as a type 1 scan line, e.g. GATE_N, GATE_N+1, GATE_N+2, controls a voltage for charging the pixel; and the other scan line, which is referred to as a type 2 scan line, e.g. SHARING_N, SHARING_N+1, SHARING_N+2, controls charge sharing between sub-pixels of the pixel. In the drawing, the type 1 scan line is the nth scan line (e.g. GATE_N), and the type 2 scan line is the n+1th scan line (e.g. SHARING_N), wherein SHARING_N is the next scan line with respect to GATE_N.
FIG. 4 shows a modification of the connection scheme between the scan lines and pixels shown in FIG. 3, the difference is that the type 1 scan line is the nth scan line (e.g. GATE_N), and the type 2 scan line is the n+2th scan line (e.g. SHARING_N), wherein SHARING_N is the second scan line with respect to GATE_N. The rest can be deduced accordingly, the type 2 scan line can also be the n+mth scan line (m is a positive integer greater than 2).
FIG. 5 shows a driving waveform diagram for the scan lines of the LCD device having the multi-domain design. As can be observed from the drawing, the type 1 scan lines (GATE_N, GATE_N+1, GATE_N+2) and the type 2 scan lines (SHARING_N, SHARING_N+1, SHARING_N+2) are switched on in sequence, and a pulse width for every scan line is 10-20 μs. To satisfy proper effect of the multi-domain design and make the sub-pixels operate normally, the time that the type 2 scan line is switched on has to be later than the time that the type 1 scan line is switched on. However, in such a design, when the display utilizes reverse scan driving, the driving waveform diagram for the scan lines is shown in FIG. 6, the time that the type 2 scan line is switched on is earlier than the time that the type 1 scan line is switched on, as a result, the LCD with the multi-domain design fails to maintain the proper driving effect.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LCD and a driving method thereof to solve the problem existing in the current technique.